


All Out Of Love

by an_alternate_world



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Seblaine [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day Tumblr Prompt: "I don't think it's love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Out Of Love

**Title:** All Out Of Love  
 **Author:** an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  K  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson, Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  465  
 **Summary:**  Valentine's Day Tumblr Prompt: "I don't think it's love."  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  None for this drabble.  
 **Disclaimer:**  I am in no way associated with  _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_**Anonymous**  prompted a Seblaine Valentine's Day fic with: "I don't think it's love…"_

* * *

Blaine's smile falters as he stares at Sebastian, his fingers clenching so tightly around his coffee cup that that paper crumbles and lukewarm liquid spills over his hands.

"Of course it is," he says, his voice tinged with desperation as Sebastian passes him a napkin to wipe his hands. "We're going to get married and at some point we'll have children and-"

"Does he make your stomach squirm with butterflies?" Sebastian says calmly, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms over his chest. "Does he make your heart skip a beat when your eyes meet? Does he make you smile so wide your cheeks hurt and laugh so hard your lungs ache?" Sebastian leans forward, the corner of his lips twitching. "Is the sex so satisfying that your breath is heaving at the end of it and you feel it for days every time you sit down?"

Blaine blushes despite himself, discarding the napkin on the table and rubbing his hands across his face. He can smell the coffee and creamer embedded in his skin as his stomach twists and his heart hurts.

"I thought you didn't know what love felt like," he mutters, peering through his fingers at Sebastian.

He watches the way Sebastian's eyebrows quirk, fascinated when he sees Sebastian's eyes lower to his lap. He removes his hands from his face and folds them onto the table, carefully avoiding the specks of coffee still on the wooden surface.

"I know love, Blaine," Sebastian says, his expression distant when he looks up but at something above Blaine's head. "I know what it's like to trust someone completely. I know what it's like to be in agony when they're hurting. I know what it's like to want to draw someone into your arms and kiss them all night. I know what it's like to be so happy, so content, with that person's company that you don't want anyone else."

Blaine stares at Sebastian, his lips slightly parted. What Sebastian has described is…everything he's ever wanted but hadn't entirely realised he didn't have. It's taken his breath away, leaving him with little but a beating heart and a spinning brain.

"Sebastian…"

"By all means, marry him," Sebastian says with a careless shrug, his eyes steady as they meet Blaine's again. "Just don't be surprised when it doesn't last because it's not really love."

Sebastian lingers for a moment, evidently hesitating on something, but then he stands and walks away. Blaine considers chasing after him but…the words Sebastian had spoken are still churning through him and he wonders if he's wrong. He wonders if he's not in love. He wonders if he's meant to be with someone else.

He doesn't remember the last time he felt truly happy.

* * *

**_~FIN~_ **


End file.
